gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Blake Palmer
Character Blake Palmer Also known as: * BP * BiBoy * Quare Status: Alive Date of Birth: September 9th, 1991 Place of birth: Liberty City Nationality: American Main affiliation: * Niko Bellic * Chris Lopez * Lana Speed * Peter Chambers * Cameron Cooksey * Bellic Enterprises * Vincent Chase * Tony Prince Enemies: * Luke Carter * Jesse Stevenson Job: * Ex-Head of Express Cabs & Service * Ex-Bartender at Vanilla Unicorn * Ex-Los Santos Customs Mechanic * Researcher at AmbiguX * Head Mechanic at Dewbauchee Handle: @BPalmerSA Creation Date: May 2018 Blake Palmer is a registered character. He was created in May of 2018. Biography Blake Palmer was born on September 9th, 1991 in Liberty City. His mother was a prostitute who got pregnant with him and since she was unable to take care of Blake, left him at an orphanage. Blake spent the first 8 years of his life in the orphanage until he was adopted by two people. Blake's foster parents were revealed to not be too fond of him and only adopted him for the hefty welfare check. At the age of 16, Blake had enough of the frequent physical and mental abuse at home and ran away to Los Santos, San Andreas. He only got away with a small amount of clothing and very little money. While in Los Santos, Blake eventually ran into an old childhood friend of his from Liberty City and the two opened an auto garage as they both shared a mutual interest for automotives. In 2007, Blake bought a heavily damaged 1977 Imponte Phoenix from a scrapyard for $200. Blake and his friend then went on to restore the car, and Blake entered the Phoenix in multiple racing tournaments where he was a consistent winner. In 2011 Blake won a 2012 Overflöd Entity XF from one of his competitors and started using said vehicle for most of his races. By late 2011, things started going downhill for him. While racing his XF against fellow competitors, Blake was shoved by another driver and drove headfirst into a wall. The Entity was almost completely totaled and Blake spent 6 weeks recovering in the hospital. Blake's childhood friend eventually went to jail on charges for vehicular manslaughter, forcing their auto garage out of business. Up until 2013, Blake struggled to make ends meet by working as a bartender. He then eventually got himself a job at another auto garage up until mid-2018 when he was hired into Bellic Enterprises. Personality Blake seems to have a bittersweet relationship with some of his coworkers, as at times they are somewhat supportive to each other but more than frequently are exchanging sarcastic comments between one another. He is usually very lazy but at times he can be somewhat helpful. Blake also frequently gets annoyed when his coworkers mock him, whether it's because of him being bisexual or because of the pictures circulating around Bleeter of him drunkenly dancing in his underwear at Cameron Cooksey's birthday party. Blake is mostly seen exchanging sarcastic comments with Chris Lopez. FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Gallery blaketwitter.jpeg|Blake's profile picture bpalmergal2.jpeg|Blake smoking a cigarette near the Vinewood sign bpalmergal3.jpeg|Blake dancing at Cameron Cooksey's party __NOEDITSECTION__